toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Chef SpongeBob
Chef SpongeBob is a member of the Triple M Crew, and he is the resident cook of the UFO. He cooks the food that the other minions eat every day. History ''Toy Island'' Chef SpongeBob debuted in Season 2 as the resident cook of the Triple M Crew. He is usually not seen in camera shots inside the UFO, since he is in the kitchen cooking, but he does sometimes emerge and emit his SpongeBob laugh before going back inside. In his first appearance, he emerges from the kitchen with a fresh batch of burgers right when the Triple M Crew is blasted off. He later appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph, where he is usually seen playing a board game with Pirate Pooh and Butterfly Tigger. Chef SpongeBob returns in Season 3. In Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour, interestingly enough, Chef SpongeBob is not seen getting out of the UFO when it is destroyed, yet he is seen later on inside a jail cell. It is possible that he survived the crash, but the Napoleonic Forces salvaged the crash site and kidnapped him from there. Either way, he is rescued by the end of the movie. In the Toy Island play, Chef SpongeBob is potrayed with a car sponge, since the Toy Island Crew did not want to spend too much effort on creating character puppets for the Triple M Crew. However, he has no dialogue in the play. In "UFO Fight", Chef SpongeBob throws out a batch of moldy cheese. The cheese somehow ends up landing on the cockpit window on Monsieur Bonjour's UFO, creating an easy target for Butterfly Tigger to shoot at. Later, he ends up getting brainwashed by Monsieur Bonjour. However, he ends up irritating him when he continuously emits his SpongeBob laugh and flips patties into his face. This causes him to get thrown into a jail cell and not act as a brainwashed minion. Chef SpongeBob was supposed to have a story arc focus on him in 2010. This story arc would've seen Chef SpongeBob find his long-lost lucky spatula and begin making delicious food for the Triple M Crew. Unfortunately, it was cut due to the hiatuses. Chef SpongeBob does not appear in Season 4 until the seventh episode, due to the Island being much farther away from the past islands. In "Noodles Galore No More", Chef SpongeBob becomes upset that no one appreciates his cooking, since Moose Moosa Mooster plans to steal the Noodles Galore Restaurant to quench his hunger needs. This causes the chef to quit from the Triple M Crew. Although his whereabouts during the episode are then unknown, he shows up at the end of the episode after a call from Toby convinces him otherwise. He comes across the starving Triple M Crew and hastily cooks up some burgers for them, who quickly come to appreciate their resident chef. In "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion", Chef SpongeBob is only seen peeking out from the kitchen and emitting his SpongeBob laugh, as well as later when they blast off. Chef SpongeBob returns in Season 5 starting in the sixth episode. He does not seem to realise that Flaggy is the new lieutenant. After Madame Tigre attacks in "French Interference", Chef SpongeBob follows the leadership of Clocksworth and Salamando and helps rescue the kidnapped characters. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Chef SpongeBob appears as a member of the Triple M Crew in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Though they do not appear in every episode, when they do show up they have about the same amount of time allotted for them as they do in Season 4, so he has about the same significance as he normally does. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Chef SpongeBob appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. He only shows up in the second half of Apollo's boss fight, where he drives the car that he uses for the driving battle. He can also heal him with his patties. ''Curtis Ball'' series Chef SpongeBob is an unlockable playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament. He is a default member of Team Mooster. He is a Speed type character, so he has good Speed, Skill, and Healing. However, he is lacking in Power, Attack, Defense, Reach, and Recovery. His special ability is Jellyfish Freedom, where he frees the jellyfish that he's caught. Any opponents stung become Injured. His friend ability is Fry Cook Job, where he makes some burgers that he shares with his team. This heals his whole team but gives one friend a speed boost as well. Chef SpongeBob returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character, where he is classified as a Balanced type player. He has good Land Speed, Dodge, and Air Time at the cost of low Power, Attack, Reach, HP, and Stability. As a SpongeBob, he can stay underwater indefinitely, and thanks to his Sponge Burgers he provides a minor Heal effect as well. For his campaign condition, he participates in the local tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Chef SpongeBob appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode of ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Racing'' Chef SpongeBob makes a cameo appearance in Friends' Racing. He appears on Giant SpongeBob's personal course SpongeBob Mania, where he can be seen making burgers in the kitchen. ''Friends' Kombat: United'' Chef SpongeBob does not appear in Friends' Kombat: United, though Prayer Bear uses his spatula in one of her attacks and one of her throws. ''Friends' Baseball'' Chef SpongeBob appears in Friends' Baseball as an unlockable member of Moose Moosa Mooster's team. Character Since Chef SpongeBob only communicates via his SpongeBob laugh, it is hard to pinpoint his personality. However, what can be deduced is that he enjoys cooking and he dislikes it when people don't eat or don't like his food. This can be seen in "Noodles Galore No More" when he leaves the Triple M Crew after they kidnap the Noodles Galore Restaurant, in an obvious bid to get better food. He also appears to be friends with Giant SpongeBob, a fellow SpongeBob. It could also be that whenever he laughs he is actually saying something on the situation, as this laugh appears to be a sort of language among SpongeBobs. Appearance Giant SpongeBob is a regular-sized SpongeBob. Specifically, he is a large car sponge, and he wears a baseball-like cap with an anchor on it. He has large, round, blue eyes, a long noise, and a large smile. He wears a white dress shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, and brown, square pants, hence his name. He also has black shoes. His limbs are long and skinny. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters